


The Call

by ssclassof56



Series: Drabbles and Double Drabbles [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56





	The Call

Alexander Waverly stared unseeing at the newspapers strewn across the conference table. The name he’d expected was absent, yet a sense of foreboding lingered. “Sentimental old grandmother,” he muttered.

His secretary entered, flushed and indignant. “Sir, you've a priority call. She’s very--insistent.”

Satisfaction lit his eyes. “Put her through,” he directed crisply, turning to the microphone. "And trace the call."

He gave his name, and something between a laugh and a sob burst from the speaker. A moment’s pause, then a familiar voice calmly responded. “Uncle Alex, I need you.”

At the long-expected words, his fingers flew across the control panel, setting plans into motion.


End file.
